Conventional powered toothbrushes have teeth cleaning elements (such as bristles) that are fixedly attached and extend from a head such that the motion of elements with respect to the head follow a prescribed path. Teeth and gums by nature have a complex intricate contour. Due to the prescribed motion of the tooth cleaning elements and fixed attachment with respect to the head of the toothbrush, the orientation of the teeth cleaning elements is not flexible and thus conventional powered toothbrushes do not provide optimal cleaning of teeth and gums. Conventional powered toothbrushes therefore have great difficulty in contacting areas of the teeth located at a greater distance from the head, including interproximal spaces between teeth.